


Dystopia

by Andrea Callousman (sparklylarryglitter)



Category: One Direction (Band), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklylarryglitter/pseuds/Andrea%20Callousman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What they're doing is wrong! The New Beginning is ruining lives as we speak!"<br/>;<br/>or where Liam falls for the Rebel leader, Louis.<br/>[A.C. 2015] All Rights Reserved</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dystopia

_**ONE** _

**_“The New Beginning is the resolution to all of the UK’s current problems. It is the good that this world needs.”_ **

**_\- (The New Beginning Bible; page 46; section ii)_ **

 

 ** _Liam knows all about The New Beginning’s plan to help the United Kingdom rise from the ashes of WWIII._** In fact, he knows so much about it; you would consider him a fully unified member of The New Beginning. Of course, this is not true, as Liam has grown to hate TNB. He is not the member of TNB all, but his father is. His father, Leon, is apart of a sexist organization that murders the innocent for singing, dancing or any other forms of creativity.

Every night, his father drills facts about TNB, telling him that this movement is a good thing; that the UK will be back to it’s regular state in no time. From these stories, Liam believes that his father is truly clueless to the horrors they commit; that the organization he works for is not as helping as it may seem.

Liam does not believe that the New Beginning will help the UK like his father says it will.

Not since his mother was ~~**murdered.** ~~

From what he heard, they, the _Rebels_ , say that this is just like all the books that used to be in the libraries -- before those were bombed -- predicted. Those books predicted the future somehow; saying that there would be a WWIII and that the world would be in ruins and such. None of those books exists anymore, unfortunately. Well, not any that Liam has ever seen.

✸

The twinkly night sky is hidden by an ugly overcast called the Sky Dome. At least, Liam thinks it’s ugly. It churns our new reports by the hour, spitting lies and the weather all through the night. When it was first installed, Liam’s father practically dragged him to see it light up for then first time. He remembers how they all cheered and clapped while some booed. Liam wanted to boo with them, but he knew his father might get fired. He looked around the crowd, looking to see who booed.

~~That was the day he first saw Louis.~~

He rubs his eyes, knowing that trying to go back to sleep will prove fruitless. Liam stands up to stretch, his aching muscles protesting furiously. He quietly walks to his room door. He knows it’s illegal to leave a bedroom before 06:00 hour, when the dome makes the sky lavender/gray. He knows that if his father catches him, he could get fifty lashes.

It is quite scary, actually.

There is a shout from the outside, multiple cries of sympathizers and unsettled civilians rise into the air. Liam swiftly bolts back to his bed just in time as his father opens up the door. As usual, his hair is neatly combed and Political Suit is neatly pressed. He makes a silent motion; pressing his middle finger and his index finger to his forehead.

_**Rebels.** _

That’s when they run outside. Even though rebels are considered Dangerous, Liam cannot help but feel excited. A rebel has been caught. Caught! That has not happened in ages. As they run outside, people crowd around them shouting out words; the only thing that stands out in the midst of reporters and angry civilians come one word.

_“Mother!”_

That word alone makes Liam’s blood run cold. Ever since his mother was murdered, his father had taken in a new woman. Sheila. He knew something was up with Shelia from the moment he met her. There was something in her eye that he liked. It was a spark of something dangerous. Something rebellious.

Liam pushes through the crowd with a renewed vigor, finally seeing what all the commotion was about. Shelia is on her knees with a sack tied around her head. Her hands are bound with NYO-cuffs and the air around her smells of E-17. Fear. A Watchman has his gun pointed at her head, in shooting position. Before Liam can stop himself he performs maneuver AA098. Launching himself high, he brings his fists down like a hammer on top of the Watchman’s head. He crumples onto the floor like a slowly moving puddle.

“Sheila?” He says quietly near her ear.

“L-Liam?” she croaks, “He s-stabbed-d m-me b-b-before-e you g-g-got h-here.” Liam looks down, and screams. The Watchmen did not stab her with a Regulated knife. He stabbed her with a D997, a Death tool. Her wound has a soft black mist surrounding it, angry but vulnerable at the same time. Shelia falls into a crumpled heap on the floor, her blood pooling around her slowly. Liam falls to his knees, bringing a dead Shelia to his chest to rock back and forth. He mourns, cries, even curses the Upper Class, but none of that can stop the pain from ruining him.

A shadow hovers above him, silent and unmoving. Liam knows it’s his father because of the way he lifts Liam up by his shoulders, and carts him away from the throng of departing people.

They reach the containment unit doors, and on the inside, Liam is grateful that he does not have to see the dead body of Shelia. Liam’s grief and sadness are interrupted when a sharp slap stings him into reality.

“You dumb boy!” roars an angry Leon. “Crying over a rebel,” he spits the word out with disgust. He has his whip out, raised above his head. He does not give warning as the first strike descends. Liam arches forward in pain, letting out a sharp cry. The slaps continue, so do the harsh words.

Until Liam fights back.

“You let her die!” Liam retaliates, “You never loved her! You just loved her money! I may be your son, but at least I have feelings!” And with that Liam leaves into the morning light of London; angry and vengeful.


End file.
